The present disclosure relates to a seal structure mounted on a pressed motor vehicle door, and more particularly relates to the field of a glass run and a seal structure for a beltline.
Known motor vehicle doors include a window frame supporting an edge portion of a window glass (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-51225 and Japanese Patent No. 3746866). Such a window frame is provided with glass runs each configured as a sealing member coming into contact with an edge portion of a window glass. The glass runs extend vertically. In addition, the beltline of such a door is provided with a sealing member separate from the glass runs. The sealing member extends along the beltline in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The beltline sealing member is assembled to the door such that its front and rear portions respectively come into contact with the front and rear glass runs.